Asleep
by RemyOnyx
Summary: There is something different about Rachel, and Quinn is the only one that notices.Will she be able to help Rachel. Not the best summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**So this is my new story. I have had ****a thought to write something like this for a while, but there was always something missing. Recently I saw the movie Sucker Punch (the story will not have anything to do with it) and there was a song on the soundtrack that finally got me thinking in the right tracks. Quinn is a little OC in this one.**

**There are some stories similar to this one out there, and this is my take on it.**

**The characters and the show do not belong to me.**

Quinn was sitting in the choir room with all the rest of the gleeks. Everyone except Rachel and Mr. Schue was there already.

The absence of the teacher was nothing unusual, but the fact that Rachel was not the first one in the room was something to think about. Quinn of course wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she had noticed that something had changed in Rachel. None of the others had noticed this, or at least if they did they didn't say anything.

Rachel was late to classes and she also had this absent look in her eyes all the time. She wasn't the first one to perform their new assignment. Mr. Schue had made them look for songs that were about sleeping and dreaming. He explained this with a long speech about how our dreams are reflection of our needs and actual life goals. There had been good renditions of songs like "Dream On" and "Sweet Dreams", but Rachel was jet to perform.

It was the last day of the assignment so Quinn thought that maybe Rachel just wanted to be the last one to show them all what a real performance looks like.

Finally Rachel entered the choir room and took a seat at the back of the room, which again seemed unusual to Quinn.

Mr. Schue entered a minute later: "Hello everyone!" He greeted them in a chipper tone. "So today is the last day of sleepy week", the teacher laughed at his miserable joke; "there is only one performer left today, so Rachel the stage is all yours." He motioned for the girl to take her place.

Rachel slowly rose and went to the front of the room, but she didn't stay there she moved over to the piano and whispered something in Brads ear. He only nodded and stood up. Everyone was surprised, because it seemed that he didn't ever leave his place at the instrument. What shocked everybody even more was that Rachel took his place.

Nobody knew that she could play, but no one had ever even asked her if she could.

When Rachel started to play no one recognized the song, except Mr. Schue, but he knew so many that it wasn't a surprise.

A slow melody rang through the room. Then Rachel started to sing. She wasn't using her usual strong voice. It sounded so soft and vulnerable that Quinn felt like she was hit with some kind of magic.

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_I`m tired and I_

_Want to go to bed_

Rachel's beautiful voice rang all through the room. Everyone was listening, because it was unusual for the diva to sound so soft.

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_And then leave me alone_

_Don't try to wake me in the morning _

_Cause I`ll be gone _

_Don't feel bad for me_

_I want you to know_

_Deep in the cell of my heart_

_I feel so glad to go _

Quinn didn't know if she had imagined this, but the way Rachel had sung these lines seemed filled with so many emotions. It wasn't like Rachel's usual performances where she overplayed the feelings. This time it sounded as if every word came from the divas heart.

Quinn couldn't figure out why the little brunette was singing this song, of course it had word sleep in it, but the way she sung sounded like she was saying goodbye.

The blond looked around, but it seemed that none of the other people had noticed anything. Some were listening to the song with peaceful looks and some looked bored.

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_I don't want to wake up_

_On my own anymore_

_Don't feel bad for me _

_I want you to know_

_Deep in the cell of my heart_

_I really want to go _

_There is another world_

_There is a better world_

_Well, there must be_

_Well, there must be_

_Well, there must be_

_Well, there must be_

_Well…_

_Bye bye_

_Bye bye_

_Bye_

When Rachel finished singing, there was a moment of silence which was ended by Brittany. She had jumped up and started clapping and everyone else joined her. "That was really great Rachel! I didn't know that you could play the piano!" Mr. Schue exclaimed when he stood up and went over to stand beside Rachel. "Thanks Mr. Schue!" the brunette mumbled, she then turned to others and gave them a little smile.

This was getting too weird for Quinn. Usually the small diva would be giving them a smile so big that it seemed like it might hurt, but now it was barely there. Also she would be going into a speech explaining her choice, and how her dads had made her have piano lessons, so she could be adept in every aspect of music.

Quinn was too deep in her own thoughts to notice that Rachel had already gone back to her seat. She snapped out of her little thought bubble and looked up, and saw that the brunette was not in the front. Quinn turned around and saw the girl sitting there with a far-away look.

The blond extended her hand and tapped Rachel's knee. The brunette jumped a little. "Sorry Berry didn't mean to scare you" Quinn apologized. Rachel gave her a small smile; "It is okay Quinn I was just thinking. Was there something you wanted, because you did tap my knee?" Quinn saw that there was some kind of emotion in the brunettes eyes, but she couldn't pin point what was it. She looked deeper. It seemed like pain but mixed with something else.

"Quinn?" The blond was brought out of her thoughts when Rachel called her name. "Umm….yeah I just wanted to tell you that your performance was really good. Your voice sounded so angel like…" Quinn blushed, she hadn't meant for that to slip out. Rachel also had a little blush on her cheeks; "Um… Th…Thank you. It means a lot coming from you." She smiled at the blond, and this time the smile seemed genuine. "You`re welcome! Actually… there was something else I wanted to ask you." Quinn looked at Rachel with hope. Even though she looked kind of scared she nodded her head; "Oh…umm alright."

"Are you okay" Quinn asked looking into Rachel's eyes. "Wha...What? Why would you ask that? Are you planning to have some kind of mean comeback?" Rachel had a puzzled look on her face, she couldn't understand why Quinn would ask her such a question.

"Breathe Rachel! No I am not planning anything. Its just…that umm… you sounded so broken when you sang the song, and I just wanted to know if you were okay." The blond explained. Rachel, however, was not buying anything that came out of Quinn's mouth.

"Why would you care? You have never cared about anyone! So don't pretend like you do. I am not in a mood for your stupid name calling or comments on my wardrobe. You can shove your fake concerne up your ass, because I am done with all of this!" With these words she jumped out of her chair and ran out of the room.

Quinn was left in shock. She hadn't been prepared for that, especially Rachel cursing. That was not her at all. The blond thought about going after the little diva, but was stopped when she heard Santana speaking.

"What did you do to Man Hands, Tubbers? She hasn't stormed out like that for a while now!" Quinn noticed that everyone in the room was looking at her." I just asked her if she was okay!" The ex-cheerio explained.

"Why the hell would you care?" Santana snorted; "You hate the dwarf!" Quinn was getting angry she didn't like the stares she was receiving and she definitely didn't enjoy Santana's interrogation, and those stupid nicknames. "Shut up Santana! I have never said that I hate her, and stop calling her by those childish names. Unlike you I do have feelings." She gave the Latina a glare, which of course didn't affect her at all.

"Oh yeah what kind of feelings would those be, Blondie? Are you crushing on little Streisand?" With this Quinn had had enough, she stood up went over to Santana and got close to the other girls face; "I told you to shut your mouth! Just because I am not a cheerio anymore, doesn't mean that I don't have power. So I suggest you think before you open your mouth" Quinn said all this without raising her voice or sounding angry which made it sound more intimidating. She didn't wait for an answer, the blond just turned around and left.

The choir room erupted with chatter. Mr. Schue finally snapped out of his daze, he had experienced Rachel's storm outs before, but adding Quinn's had just made him go into a little shock. "Okay everybody I think this is it for the day. See you tomorrow"

Meanwhile Quinn had already gotten to her car. However she hadn't gone anywhere, because when she had finally reached the car she came to a realization that she didn't have clue of what to do next. She knew there was definitely something wrong with Rachel, and she had to find out what. Then an idea came to her head. One place Rachel couldn't escape Quinn was the brunettes house.

Even if she was tortured she wouldn't admit why she knew where Rachel lived, but she did. So that was her destination. Only thing she hoped for was that the brunettes' dads didn't know about her, and if they did, then she really hoped that they wouldn't be home.

With that final thought she left the parking lot and headed in the direction of Rachel house.

**So what do you think?**

**Y/N**

**The song is Asleep by The Smiths, but Emily Browning did an amazing job too, I recommend you to listen to it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Sorry it took so long, but I was out of country, and didn't have access to internet.**** And then my muse decided to leave me.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I`m not always sure about my writing, so it helps when someone gives me some feedback.**

**Here is the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**Glee or its characters do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing.**

Quinn was sitting in her car, which was parked in Rachel's driveway. It wasn't like she was afraid of knocking on the little divas door, but she needed to calm down a bit.

She was thinking up a plan. What should or shouldn't be said, and what if Rachel's fathers were home. Quinn didn't know if brunette's parents knew anything about her. If they did, would they even let her in.

Quinn then decided that she should stop worrying and just go knock on the door. She climbed out of her car, and went up the small path that led to Rachel's door. The blond extended her hand, but stopped. She didn't know what was wrong with her, it was just Rachel.

She sighed and once again extended her hand, but this time her knuckles met the door. The knock wasn't too loud or too quiet. She waited, but there was no response. Quinn knocked again. Again, no response. She was sure that if Rachel's dads would have been home they would have come to the door, if Rachel didn't. So this time she banged with all she had, without worrying about angry parents.

Finally she heard noise inside the house. Then there was a click, and the door opened. Rachel somehow looked more tired then when she left the school. She also looked surprised. The brunette wasn't expecting on seeing Quinn at her door.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked looking kind of annoyed.

Quinn didn't answer she just stepped around the little diva and stepped in the house. "What the hell Quinn, I didn't invite you in. Get out of my house this instance!"Rachel insisted, but again Quinn ignored her. So she got closer to the blond who was about to step on the stairs, and grabbed her hand.

"I asked you a question, and as you are in my house, you should answer." Finally Quinn looked at Rachel; "I`m here because I`m worried about you, and I knew that you wouldn't let me in if I asked so I just came in."

Rachel was confused; "So in choir room you really did want to know what was wrong with me?" Quinn took Rachel's hand in her own and looked in her eyes, both girls had felt some kind of spark when they touched, but didn't say anything, because they were sure the other one probably hadn't felt it.

"Of course I was, but could we go talk somewhere else?" Quinn asked. Rachel gave her a little smile, which warmed the blond's heart. "Yeah, sure!" The brunette dragged the other girl upstairs, by hand which she hadn't yet let go.

They stopped at the door which, by no surprise had a gold star on it. Quinn knew that any other day she would have said something about it.

However when they entered the room Quinn was really surprised. Everything was not pink as expected. The walls were in a warm yellow color. The bed was king sized and had beautifully carved posts. However the walls did have the expected Broadway posters on them.

"Umm Quinn, didn't you want to talk? And why do you have this weird look on your face is there something wrong with my room?" Rachel questioned the blond. Quinn looked at her, finally snapping out of her mental room tour. "Nothings wrong, it just… well… umm… I was kind of expecting everything in here to be pink. "

Rachel again looked puzzled; "Why would you have any expectations of how my room should look like. You do not even know me. You didn't even care about me before this day and I have no idea what has caused this development, because I can assure you that I'm perfectly fine. As always, five by five." The girl ended her rant a little out of breath.

Quinn had to smile because she recognized the quote; "Did you just quote Faith from Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Rachel looked surprised and at the same time a little embarrassed; "Umm… yeah. I didn't know you watched Buffy" The brunette was looking down as she spoke.

"Well it's not like you know much about me!" Quinn said also looking at the ground, but she knew that they were off the topic, so she continued speaking, now looking directly at Rachel, who was still looking at her carpet.

"Rachel I have a question I want to ask you, I know you don't trust me, but I do care. I have noticed that you've been really down these past few weeks. And today you kind of scared me. Your song, well it just didn't seem like you were just singing it for the assignment, it seemed like you were really saying goodbye. So my question is. Were you going to try to kill yourself?" Quinn ended her speech, and she knew that that was really blunt of her to ask that question, but if she knew the truth than maybe she could help.

Rachel looked up at the blond with anger in her eyes; "How dare you ask me that question? Why would I do that? So you all could finally have what you wanted from the start. What most of the popular kids wrote on my myspace, what you wrote on myspace? You all wanted me gone and if I killed myself you would have won, and I can't let you have it."

Quinn could hear that all this rant was filled with doubt and was not true, so she went closer to Rachel, who tried to get away, but Quinn caught her by her arm and pulled the little diva in her arms.

She put her mouth next to Rachel's ear and whispered; "I know that you think that we all want you gone but it is no the truth, we all would miss you. You are and amazing person and even if you are annoying sometimes, you are the most talented person in all school. And I also know that there is something bothering you, and that song really was saying something. So please don't shut me out, I want to help you."

Rachel didn't say anything, but Quinn could feel the brunette's tears falling on her shoulder. "Shh Rach, everythings going to be okay! I will help you!" After this Rachel pulled away and looked at the blond. "What is it? Did I say something wrong?" Quinn asked concerned. "N… No… it's just nobody calls me Rach except my fathers" The brunette said looking down.

"Umm I'm sorry I…I…" Quinn tried to apologize, but Rachel cut her off; "No, no it's okay really, it is better than some of those nicknames." This time it was Quinn who looked down.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I know I was really mean to you, and those nicknames are no where near the truth. I hope you will be able to forgive me someday." The blond said, still looking down.

"I know you are sorry and I already have forgiven you. However I don't think that will be able to trust you right away" Quinn raised her head, a little smile grazing her face.

"So it means you will let me help you? I know you don't want to tell me everything about what is bothering you, but you have to know that I'm here for you when ever you need someone!" Rachel was also smiling. "I accept your help. And I will take you on your offer. Be ready to drown in my tears and my miserable whining."

"Rachel don't say that! I know it will be hard, but if it means that your life will be saved, it will be absolutely worth it." Quinn then pulled Rachel into a bone crushing hug, and she felt that the smaller girl was bonnier then usual. She added taking Rachel to have a big vegan pizza, to her mental to do list.

"Quinn would you let me go now?" The blond heard Rachel mumble in her shoulder. " Oh… um yeah sorry. So I now that everything settled, I think I'll be going." Quinn was about to turn, but something stopped her. There was a hand attached to her sleeve, she looked at the other girl, who had a pleading look on her face.

" Would you like to stay, we could watch Buffy together, or something?" Rachel asked shyly. "You have Buffy?" Quinn asked excitedly. The little diva had to smile at the cuteness of the other girl. "Yup I have all the seasons!" Hearing this made Quinn's grin even wider.

"Well then you'll probably will never get rid of me, and we will definitely have to have a marathon one weekend!" Rachel now also had a huge grin her face. "I'm going to hold you to that, but now we can start with season one. Do you want something to eat or drink?" The brunette asked. "Umm well maybe some soda." Quinn shrugged.

"Okay. I'll be right back, get comfy on the bed I`ll get the drinks and the dvd."

Quinn sat on the bed, which turned out to be really comfy. When Rachel returned, she put the first disc in the dvd player and the gave Quinn her soda and pressed play. It was a start of a long night of Buffy.

Quinn left after they had watched the first two discs. It was late and their parents might not have been happy with them, but in both girls minds it was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel and Quinn had been texting each other over the weekend, and everything seemed to be fine. Quinn had scheduled their next Buffy marathon, and she asked Rachel about her day. And the brunette had answered her all the time. So Quinn was a little worried when she hadn't seen Rachel on school Monday, and the girl hadn't answered any of her texts.

The blond became even more worried when Rachel was late for glee, because the girl had promised that she would come. While there was a break in the chatting between the glee members Quinn decided to enquire about Rachel to the others; "Umm guys has any of you seen Rachel today?" Her question was met with many raised eyebrows.

"What's up with you and the dwarf? Why are you suddenly so interested in that loser?" Santana asked. Quinn glared at her; "Why I care about Rachel," the blond put an emphasis on the girls name;" is none of your business. So has anyone seen Rachel today, and this time I'm waiting for a real answer." She gave everyone her best HBIC glare, so they would get the point.

"I saw her this morning, when she got slushied, she looked kind of even sadder then usual and…" Tina couldn't finish what she was saying, because after hearing that Rachel had been slushied Quinn had gathered her things and ran out of the room.

"What the hell is up with those two?" Santana mumbled annoyed. No one had the answer so they just sat there waiting for Mr. Schue, everyone making up a scenario in their heads.

Meanwhile Quinn had made it to her car, and was already heading to Rachel's house. She made it to other girl's house faster then the other time. The blond jumped out of the car and ran to the door. She banged on it. There was no answer, not the first time she knocked and not after two more tries. Quinn decided to look for a hidden key that the Berry's might have left for emergencies.

After lifting the welcome mat, and some pots, she came to conclusion, that there was no key. Quinn decided to go and try the back door. She went behind the house where she knew the door was. Fortunately for the blond the door was unlocked.

Quinn entered the house, and found that it was absolutely quiet. This made her worried. If Rachel would have been sad about being slushied she would have been listening to sad music, or watching some of her favorite musicals. There was no noise in the house, but Quinn hoped that maybe Rachel had decided to hide in her room.

She went up stairs and stopped at the divas door. The blond tried to listen for some noise coming from the room, but then remembered about the sound proofing. Quinn knocked on the door and waited. Again there was no response. Now she was feeling really worried. Either there was something wrong, or maybe Rachel was not hope. Something was telling her that Rachel was home, but something was definitely going on.

Quinn quietly opened the door and peeked inside the room. The curtains were closed, but she could make out a figure on the bed. The blond stepped in the room; "Rachel? Rach?" She tried to calling the girl, but got no response. So she got closer to bed. Rachel's eyes were closed and she could see the girl's chest moving, which meant that she was breathing. This calmed Quinn, but what she noticed next made her gasp, and tears to rush to her eyes.

Rachel's left arm, which was covered with gauze was stained with blood. It had seeped trough the material, and now was dripping down on the sheets. Quinn leaned closer to the sleeping girl and shook her. Rachel didn't wake. The blond shook her harder and shouted at her; " Rachel Barbra Berry if you don't wake up now, I swear I will kill you myself. Fuck Rachel, just please wake up!" Quinn was now fully crying.

The shouting had finally woke the girl from her slumber. Rachel opened her eyes, and was really confused when she saw Quinn so close to her and crying. "Quinn why are you here? And why are you crying?"

When Quinn heard the girl sleeping she pulled her into a hug, which confused her even more. "Quinn could you tell me what is going on?" Rachel mumbled in Quinn shoulder. The taller girl drew back and looked in the brunettes eyes. "You should be the one telling me what is going on, you don't know how worried I was at school, and now, when I came and you didn't answer me, and now… this." She took Rachel's bloody arm in hers. "Why Rachel? Why would you do something like this?"

Rachel drew back her arm; "You shouldn't have seen this. Why are you even here, weren't you supposed to be in school?" The brunette was looking down and didn't notice the anger in the other girl's eyes. "You were also supposed to be in school, but you weren't, and you didn't answer your phone, so I was worried and now I see that I had a reason. Rachel, why are you doing this?"

The girl slowly raised her head; "So you want to know why, huh? You want to know why I take a blade and drag it across my skin, until I'm become numb." At this Quinn flinched, but Rachel continued; "Well I will tell you why. It is the only way I can escape the hell whole you call world. I can forget the names you all call me, the way you laugh at my outfits, or talk about me when you think I can't hear. I can forget how it feels when the cold slushie drips down my spine. I needed to escape, and there is no other way."

Quinn was shocked to hear all that, but she had to say something;" But what about singing Rachel, you love to sing, and you can always escape within the music." Rachel only laughed; "Yeah, well it is not like any of you ever truly listen to me, most of you want me there so we can make trough the competition." The girl didn't sound angry just sad and broken.

"Rachel, that is not true. I know everyone is in love with your voice, it is the most amazing thing they have experienced, they are just jealous. I know I am. But I love to listen to you sing. It really is mesmerizing, it is lie magic. Every time I hear you sing you take my breath away, as cheesy as it sounds it is true Rachel. Believe me, you are one of a kind." It was Rachel's turn to cry, deep inside she wanted to believe Quinn. No one had ever told her anything like that. People said she was talented, that she could sing really well, but no one had gone further than that. Rachel felt that the blond was telling the truth, but she just didn't want to trust her, after all that she had done.

Quinn took Rachel in her arms, and the girl buried her head in the crook of the blond's neck. "Rachel remember what I told you on Friday? I wan to help you, but I can't do that if you don't want me to. I can feel your hesitation. I know I hurt you in the past, but that is were it is, in the past. I have changed and I have realized my mistakes, so please just trust me. I can not loose you. Do you understand me?"

Rachel slowly nodded and pulled away a little, so she could look the other girl in the eyes; "I know that you have changed, and I want to trust it's just hard. And it's hard to believe that you would care about someone as damaged as me." She was crying again.

"Hey, don't cry. You are not damaged, just a little lost. That is why I'm here, to help you find your way back, to being our biggest and most talented little diva!" Quinn heard a little huff from the other girl; "I'm not little, I'm the perfect size." The blond couldn't help but giggle.

"Rach, I know you don't want to talk about this anymore, but least let me help you with the arm, it doesn't look good. Loosing that much blood is not good so after were finished, I'm going to take you out and buy you a smoothie." Rachel only nodded, but there was a little smile on her face. Quinn took her by her hand and led her to the bathroom. She sat the smaller girl on the side of her bath tub, and asked for directions of where to find the gauze and the ointment. When she had found all the necessary items, she took of the old gauze. She wasn't prepared to see the deep angry looking marks on the other girls arm so she gasped. Rachel turned her head away in shame. Quinn didn't want the girl to feel judged so she took her hand and turned Rachel's head, so she could see the blond. Quinn took her fingers to her lips and then ghosted them over the gashes on Rachel's arm. This caused butterflies to flutter in the brunette's stomach. Quinn smiled at her and continued to clean and wrap the arm.

After finishing in the bathroom Rachel got changed and Quinn took her to the smoothie place. The girls talked for talked for two hours never mentioning anything about what had happened back at Rachel's, because they knew that it was not the conversation for a public place. Quinn also knew that Rachel wasn't really ready. After their talk Quinn took Rachel home. They decided that Rachel would drive to school with the blond next day. They parted with a long hug and whispered goodbyes.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Till the next time!**


End file.
